Silent Assassin
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: The Man's hand moved to his side where he grabbed hold of something, a dagger. he unsheathed it slowly so it wouldn't make any sound, bring it high above his head and putting both hands around its sleek, black, handle. his body tensed as he poised to strike his unsuspecting, slumbering victim... small hint of Tedry, rated T for OC death. one-shot.


**I don't own The Lorax or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The night air was crisp and silent, no stars above, only a dim, white, crescent moon. The houses were silhouetted black against a deep purple sky. No lights were on at this late hour, all were asleep in the dark neighborhood. On the roof's edge of a two-story house, a black figure rose up from the roof, blending with its blackness so that they were nearly invisible. They moved swiftly, their feet making not a single, tiny sound as they ran across the rooftop, leaping effortlessly to the next when they came to the edge. They leaped to another house and another, while on the first house they'd been on another figure rose from the shadows, this one much more feminine.

She fallowed suit just as swiftly and silently as the first, unknown to the one ahead, ponytail whipping quietly behind. A taller house came up and the first figure jumped high, higher than any normal human being possibly could, landing easily on its roof, not making a sound. The second figure did the same, landing just as the other leaped off to the roof below. Suddenly the one ahead stopped, just as the one behind came in for a landing. She missed the rooftop just barely, disappearing in the house's shadow as the man in front looked behind him. Unknown to him, the girl cloaked in black was perched lightly on an artificial flowerbed that was extending from the windowsill; back pressed firmly against the glass, a mask covered her face, revealing only her hazel eyes. Seeing nothing, he sped ahead in the same speed as before. As he leaped off, the head of the girl poked up from the edge of the house and she hopped onto the roof.

At last the man came to his destination, a white house. The house of the Wiggins family. Inside, lay three people, two women and a young boy. The male figure dropped down by the grandmothers window, landing on his toes lightly, knees bent so that his bottom almost touched the ground with one hand down so that his fingers kept his balance. He stood slowly, standing tall, and turned his head just enough to see into Grammy Norma's room. Inside, she slept in blissful ignorance on her side, one hand drooping off her bed. Seeing nothing of his interest, so he moved on, firmly pressing his hands on the spot above the window. Then, as though his hands were magnets against metal, began to pull himself upward, carefully pressing his knees and legs against the glass so as not to break it. He lifted one hand and placed it higher, repeating the motion with his other hand and his legs as he began crawling upward.

He crawled up to another window, peeking in to see the bathroom. He made his way sideways, peering into the mother's room. She lay on her back, mouth wide open as she snored lightly, her hand above her head and one finger twitched slightly. The man grabbed hold of the window sill, jerking it up to see if it'd open. It made a loud high pitch sound at the sudden movement, making his heart lurch and then plunge into his stomach in less than half a second. Mrs. Wiggins sat up straight, her eyes wide and her back to the window. She twisted her body to look over shoulder, but she saw nothing. Eye lids drooping, she yawned and stretched, drowsy tears forming at the edges of her eyes before she lay back down again on her side, pulling the covers over her more.

By the edge of the window, just out of sight, the dark clothed male pressed his body against the wall. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, so loud he almost thought they would hear. He dared peek over the edge, seeing that she had gone back to sleep. He let out a silent sigh of relief, pulling up the window, though more carefully and quietly. He slipped inside, passing the slumbering woman. Outside, by Grammy Norma's window, the female figure dropped to the ground and slid up the wall like a black blur, disappearing in the now open window. She stopped by the entrance of the room, looking over her shoulder for a moment before leaving the room, gently closing the door.

The man was now in front of Ted's room. He gently grasped the handle and turned the knob, opening it just enough to slip inside of it. As her entered, he saw his target on his bed, sleeping soundly like his mother and grandmother. He stood over him for a few moments, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed in and exhaled. Then the man's hand moved to his side where he grabbed hold of something, a dagger. He unsheathed it slowly so it wouldn't make a sound, bringing it high above his head and putting both hands around its sleek, black handle. His body tensed as he poised to strike his unsuspecting, slumbering victim.

He was just about to strike when an elegant, dark gloved hand flew across his mouth from behind, then another slid it's own, cold, silver blade across his throat. Blood welled up, and just for a split second his light brown eyes widened in shock before drifting shut. He collapsed and strong, slim arms caught him before he touched the ground, one hand swiftly catching the dagger as well. She lifted the larger body with surprising strength onto one of her shoulders, walking calmly to Ted's window and opened it. With one foot on the window sill and one on the floor, she looked over for a moment at the sleeping boy. Ted rolled over with yawn, muttering in his sleep.

"Audrey…" he murmured, "I'll get you a tree…"

With that, the female figure hopped out with her burden, landing silently on her feet with no effort. With her free hand, she lifted it up and grabbed hold of her mask from underneath her chin, pulling it off and revealing the pale face of… Audrey. Pressing a delicate finger into her ear where there was a hidden communications device, she spoke.

"This is Audrey to home," she said, "mission complete, sir." For a moment there was static on the other end and then a male voice chuckled over it before coming clear.

"**Well done Audrey, well done…"**

* * *

**And there you go, Audrey's a friggen' ninja. Leave a review telling me what you think of that. C'mon, don't be shy. Review… I want to know what's on your minds.**


End file.
